


Bear Hug

by dramaticbanjo



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticbanjo/pseuds/dramaticbanjo
Summary: He's like a big teddy bear with a criminal record.





	Bear Hug

Everyone else was scared of Grizzly.

Konoha couldn’t blame them, really—she knew a lot about actual bears, and Kusaka’s soul was far, far larger than the animal it represented. And while everyone’s souls were exaggerated in size, Grizzly had more bulk and more teeth than the others, along with how it always appeared: looming over opponents before literally crashing down on them.

If anything, the reveal of his soul made their teammates, while still friendly, warier about how to act around him, as if his unstoppable temper wasn’t enough, that he might unleash a gigantic bear on them.

Privately, Sakura had told Konoha in slightly guilty tones that she thought Kusaka changed because of the reveal of his Soul, but to Konoha, she thought that he didn’t change _that_ much. After all, he remained still slightly awkward when talking to her, some times knocked his head on things because he forgot how much taller he was than everyone else, and still got the same puzzled and confused expression on his face when Zanakurou got into the swing of things in his Kabuki theater mode.

(Although he was quieter at some lulls in the conversation, and sometimes stood off to the side during free times, but she also knew that Banda’s death was still in fresh in his mind.)

            As for herself, Konoha tried to be braver, but it was hard when practically everything, no matter what world they visited, was a good foot taller than you, and half the aliens that they met could do something crazy, like break boulders with their heads or read minds. Maybe the revelation of his Soul made both of them more in tune with each other, or maybe, as Sakura put it with a sly voice, they had just gotten closer the old fashioned way, but during the quiet times in between planets and games, they would end up in the same spot in the Space Train. Usually her room, due to the large amount of pillows, sometimes reading, sometimes she just read while he listened to music with his eyes closed. Sometimes they used the high tech systems of the Train to watch TV, and every so often they were able to catch shows from Earth, but usually they ended up watching programs from the planets they were around.

Kusaka usually fell asleep when they lapsed into a comfortable silence, his legs hanging off of her bed as he used one arm for a pillow, and snoring lightly every few minutes. He looked more like his Soul then, she decided, and he probably didn’t even notice when she used that time to lean against him like he was another pillow, reading her book, until his even breathing and warmth against her back made her set the book aside and fall asleep too.


End file.
